


Return of the Skywalker: an Alternate Ending to the Rise of Skywalker

by A_Side_of_Curly_Fries



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Side_of_Curly_Fries/pseuds/A_Side_of_Curly_Fries
Summary: After watching the Rise of Skywalker, I decided to rewrite the ending for fun, a writing exercise, and to comfort my broken heart.  So, here's my take on the end of ROS with some answered questions and familiar faces.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Somehow off Exogal

“Ben? Ben!” Rey shook the shoulders of the unconscious Solo boy. “No!” She cried in protest. “You can’t go!” She bit her lip as hot tears began to stream down her filthy cheeks, forming small riverbanks of grime and blood. “I won’t let you.”

She closed her eyes once more, still reeling from her injuries. She had to place one hand on the ground to stable herself. The other she placed on her dear one’s chest. She could feel the Force within her, like glowing life within a clay pitcher. There wasn’t much, and what was there was not entirely hers. It was theirs together, hers and Ben’s. She quickly realized he had emptied himself into her, leaving his own body in drought. No life danced within the pitcher within him. He would not last long.

“You tried so hard, didn’t you?” She sighed, pouring some, not all, of the Force within her back into him, until their cups were evenly filled. It took monumental self-control and a careful remembrance of the Sacred Texts; she wasn’t surprised that Ben had let all the life slip into her. There wasn’t much to begin with, but what they had, they would share. She prayed it would be enough for the both of them until they could receive medical attention.

With the Force once again drained from her body, Rey’s arm collapsed under her weight. Her head, however, did not hit the frigid stone floor. For a moment, she almost wished it had. The effort of the past few hours had left her sweaty, every inch of her body steaming and begging for the release of a cool touch. Unaware of her actions, Rey stabilized herself on the closest object. The closest object pushed back. It was Ben, but she was in such a daze that she knew it not. Her feet lead her somewhere. Again, she was unable to tell where.

Two forms, half stumbling, half dragging, pulled themselves from the great monolithic temple on Exogal. Flashes of lighting melded with the throbbing of head trauma and the shuffling of four heavy feet. Rey saw the X-wing. Her feet thudded dutifully towards it, hardly recalling the events of the past few hours, minutes, or seconds. All that existed was the X-wing. She needed to get inside. That was all she knew.

Without understanding how, she was in the cockpit. Buttons beeped and twittered as coordinates were entered. Were they her hands doing this work? She couldn’t feel. She couldn’t tell. The last thought she had on the matter before her chin bobbed to her chest was that she did not remember her hands ever being so large.

  
  



	2. Arriving Home

“That’s it! That’s the X-wing!” Poe yelled, thumping the monitor with his hand. “She just landed,” he said, voice breathy and full of laughter.

“Let’s go!” Finn yelled, already running in the direction the monitor had indicated. He nearly tripped over two vines and a gnarly root on the way, but he didn’t care. Rey was back. Safe and sound.

He was the first to reach the clearing. Finn jumped and waved his arms. It took him a moment to realize that X-wing was in one piece, but its pilot was slumped behind the controls. The top hatch was not opening. Finn’s relief quickly melted into fear. “Rey! Rey!”

At that point Poe arrived. “What’s happened?”

Finn was already clambering up the side of the craft. “We have to get this open! Now! Call medical!”

After a few sharp words into the channel, Poe raced forward and joined Finn on the X-wing. The two managed to pop the hatch and reveal the cockpit. To their surprise, Rey was not alone. Someone was in the gunner’s seat as well.

“It’s Ren!” Poe yelled, lunging forward.

“Hey, Hey!” Finn said, pushing Poe back. “They’re injured!”

“So what?” Poe spat. “This is a monster. He’s killed thousands of us. Millions of innocent people!”

“Well, he’s not killing anyone right now. Rey brought him back. There has to be a reason,” Finn said.

Poe shook his head angrily. “If it wasn’t for him, none of this would have happened. If it wasn’t for him, maybe Leia-“ Poe paused and bit back the emotion in his throat.

Finn quickly glanced at Ren’s unconscious face. “It was her last act to bring him home. He’s home now. Let’s not question it,” he said.

Before Poe could give any kind of answer, the medical team arrived and swarmed the X-wing. A wave of surprise passed over the medical team as they recognized Rey’s passenger. There were whispers and curses thrown about as they worked. Poe, realizing the gravity of the situation, silenced them. “Get these two to the med-bay. Now!”

Poe did his best to assist in any way he could, but was horrified to see Rey fall to the stretcher like a ragdoll. “They’re half-dead.” He said aloud.

“Yeah?” Finn replied, “That still means half alive. Get on here,” Finn pulled Poe onto the transport cart between the two unconscious bodies.

They both hunched over Rey, but Poe couldn’t help but to sneak a glance or two at the fallen enemy behind him. After all this, and they were rushing him to med-bay side-by-side with Rey, the true hero. They should have left him on that ship to rot.

Rey made her first noise since they arrived. She whined in her sleep, her hand feebly reaching out to something beside her that she could feel with her heart but not see. Her hand brushed against Ben’s. Poe, seeing this shift and not believing this tenderness was meant for such a foe, snatched her hand away and held it in his own, gently stroking her fingers. “You’re okay now. We’ve got you. It’s Finn and Poe. We’ve got you.” She grimaced slightly. It was subtle, but Finn felt it more than he saw it.

“Put her hand back,” he said.

“What?” said Poe.

“You heard me. Put her hand back.”

“Where?”

“Over there!” Finn pointed.

Confused, Poe gingerly returned her hand to Ren’s. Rey sighed in relief and fell quiet once more.

“What just happened?” Poe asked.

“She needed that. Don’t ask me how I know,” Finn replied.

Poe blew air through his lips and cradled his head in his hands as the transport bounced over the rocky path. The exhaustion was beginning to set in. Maybe he was missing something, but he was too tired to tell. Frankly, he was too tired to care.

  
  



	3. Awake for a Moment

The nurses had made Rey nice and comfortable. She was lying in a cot with clean white sheets. They had washed the dirt and blood from her face; now she looked asleep instead of life-sapped and battle-worn. They had done the same for Ren, Finn noticed. As he sat next to the unconscious Rey, he took a closer look at the Solo boy. His face seemed softer. Something had changed in its appearance, but Finn couldn’t quite place it. For a moment, he could even see how Rey could consider him as Ben rather than Ren. He returned his gaze to Rey, who began to stir but not awaken.

He, however, was not the first to speak. “Rey?” It was Ren.

Finn turned quickly enough to see the half-conscious man try to untangle himself from the sheets of the cot. Before he could move much, however, Finn pushed him gently back down by his shoulder. “Hey. You’re not in the best shape. Better stay down.”

Ren leaned backwards but otherwise did not regard the comment. “How is she? Rey?”

“She’s still out,” Finn replied, “but she’s doing okay as far as we can tell.”

Ren made a small noise in acknowledgment. His eyes began to flutter back shut.

“Ren,” Finn asked before he faded from consciousness, “What happened?”

A smirk passed Ren’s lips. “It’s Ben now, please.”

“OK. Ben. What happened?”

“She was so brave,” he said quietly. “She stood against the emperor. All the Sith. I was only able to help for a moment. I don’t know how she did it, but she won. She won against all of them.”

“There aren’t any severe injuries on either one of you,” Finn said. “Why aren’t you well? What can we do for the two of you?”

By this point, Ben’s eyes struggled to remain open. “I’m not sure. There’s so little of the Force left within us. Palpatine stole it away. Then, Rey fell. I gave her what was left of my life,” He chuckled weakly. “I guess she gave some back, but it’s not enough.”

“There’s something between the two of you. I can feel it,” Finn said before he could stop himself.

Ben raised a weary eyebrow. “You sense our dyad. Impressive. You’re Force sensitive?”

Finn shook his head. “I guess. I don’t know.”

“You are.” Ben whispered, then glanced at Rey. “Does she know?”

“I’ve tried to tell her. There’s never been a good time,” Finn replied.

“It would please her.” Ben said, “She considers you her best friend.”

Finn nodded. They let their gaze linger on Rey for another moment. She was breathing slowly, quiet once more. It looked like she could shoot up at any moment, grab Luke’s saber, and run the training course a hundred times through. If what Ben said was correct, though, it wasn’t her body lacking healing, it was the Force within her. How long does it take to replenish one’s life?

“I’ll tell her,” Finn said, “but if the two of you are connected, your healing probably goes together too. To get her strong, you need to get better, huh? So I’ll shut my mouth so you can get to it. Alright?”

This time, Ben’s lips parted for a thin smile. “I suppose so. Watch over her for me,” Ben said, voice trailing. With this, his head sank back into his pillow.

“Don’t worry,” Finn said, “I will.”

Finn stood and hurried from the med-bay. “Poe!” He called.

Poe left his spot at the tactical monitors and jogged over. “Is everything okay? Are they awake?”

“I need to find R2,” Finn said. “He’s got those Jedi books scanned, right?”

“I think so, but what do you need them for?” Poe asked.

“Ben was awake for a few minutes. He told me-“

“What?” Poe interrupted, “Ren is awake?” He began to march to the med-bay.

“Hey,” Finn caught him. “It’s Ben now. And no. Not anymore. He passed out as quickly as he woke up. But put all that aside. I need to you go sit with them while I look for an answer in those books. It’s not an injury problem. It’s a Force problem.”

Poe shook his head. “Okay. I’ll go sit with Rey. But if Kylo Ren wakes up again, I won’t promise to be kind.”

“Just try, okay? And remember, it’s Ben now,” when Poe gave Finn an odd face, he continued, “it’s what Leia would have wanted. You know that.”

.....

Finn turned to find the droid as Poe muttered under his breath, making his way to med-bay. Outside the door, he hesitated. What would it be like to see his enemy so helpless? He shook the thought from his mind. No. Not enemy. This is Leia’s son. Finn was right. It’s what she would have wanted. He sucked in his breath and walked inside.

When he did, he saw Rey’s head turn to the sound of his footsteps. She could hardly open her eyes, but she was conscious. “Rey! Rey I’m so sorry for not coming quicker. I’m here now.” Poe said, crouching at the side of her cot.

“Where’s Finn?” She asked. “I thought I heard him.”

“He went to find R2. They’re going to look through the Jedi texts to see if there’s something in there that’ll help you.”

“Help us?” she asked.

Poe parted his lips but remained silent, not daring to say anything to offend her.

“Is he okay?” Rey continued. “Has he been awake?”

Poe hesitated for a moment. “No,” he lied. “he’s been unconscious this whole time.” He didn’t know what he would gain from this falsehood. He tried to rationalize it within his mind, telling himself that he didn’t want to worry her. Deep down, he knew that was a lie as well.

“He saved me. Saved all of us. Poe,” She said, eyes suddenly flashing with memory. “I almost did something terrible. I almost gave myself away. I thought,” she sniffed, “I thought I could do it myself but I couldn’t. I couldn’t!”

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Poe leaned in and held her to himself.

“No, no,” he said, rocking gently back and forth, feeling her hot breath through his shirt. “You did everything perfect. You’re the hero. Okay? You saved everyone.” He glanced up and caught a glimpse of Ben. “Even him. Everyone’s home because of you.”

Poe felt Rey slump against him. He carefully laid her back down and adjusted the sheets to make the now unconscious girl comfortable.

“We’ll find a way to get you back. I promise.” Poe said, his own eyes moistening.

  
  



	4. Between

Rey found herself back in that unfamiliar place. It was a vast expanse of nothing, tinted a faint blue. She almost compared its barrenness to Jakku, but at least on that planet, rolling sand dunes varied the terrain. This was all flat. Monotonous. Dizzyingly infinite.

She heard something from far away. It was a familiar voice, but it was stretched thin and faded, like a last echo. She closed her eyes in an attempt to better hear. “We’ll find a way to get you back. I promise.”

It must have been Poe. Even though their conversation had ended only seconds ago, her time awake felt like an entire world away. Perhaps it was.

Maybe, if she was lucky, she would find Ben. If she was in this plane when unconscious, he must be, too. At least, she told herself this to comfort her own fear. To be alone once more was almost unbearable. She shook her head, pretending the thoughts were drifting away like sand shaken from her hair. Not knowing which way was right and which way was left, Rey started in an arbitrary direction.

In the absence of landmarks, she tried to mark her progress on the blue ground. She was able to tear it away like clods of dirt, but the hole she made never lasted. It would remain as long as she stared at it. However, the moment she turned around, the ground would restore itself by the time she glanced back again.

For all she knew, she was heading in circles. “Ben!” she called every once and awhile. “Ben!”

Sometimes, she would hear voices. They could be familiar, like Rose or Chewie. Sometimes, she heard the voices of people she didn’t know. She assumed these were passers-by in the med-bay: strangers wishing her well. It was comforting, but it made her call into question the amount of time she had been in this vast expanse. It felt like both a moment and forever. A second and a year. She didn’t need to sleep. She didn’t need to eat. Several times she considered the possibility that she had died. She refused this thought, knowing that there was something better than this empty loneliness. 

She always listened for Ben’s voice, but she never heard it. It would mean that he had made it out. Rejoined the world of the stars and the planets and Endor and Exogal and C3PO and the Millennium Falcon. If it were in her power, she would choose to set him free over herself any day. He had suffered enough. It was time for him to come home.

As this thought passed her mind, she saw two figures sitting in the distance. It was almost as if they were viewed through a haze, even though she had noticed no haze before. “Who’s there?” She called, squinting to get a better look.

One stood, and after a brief pause, it came rushing toward her.

“Rey!” It called.

“Ben!” She bounded forward. The haze parted and he was there. He grabbed her up in his arms, and she squealed, arms wrapped around his neck. He held her tightly. “You found us! We’ve been waiting for you.”

She pulled away, just enough to look into his eyes. “We?”

Ben held her hand and pulled her excitedly towards the other figure, who now stood as well. He was a young man wearing a brown cloak and a black glove. He looked hardly older than Ben himself. There was something so familiar about him. Maybe it was his messy hair. Maybe it was the glint in his eye.

“Rey,” Ben said, “I’d like you to meet my grandfather.”

“Darth Vader?” Rey said in astonishment, clutching Ben’s hand a bit tighter.

The man laughed. “For a time. My name is Anakin Skywalker. We’ve spoken before, but I doubt you knew it was me.”

“On Exogal,” Rey thought aloud, “you were with me.”

“We all were,” Anakin replied. He stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. “You did what I never could. What none of the Jedi ever could. You brought an end to the Emperor. You’ve brought peace to the galaxy. We’re all so proud,” He said, beaming.

Rey stepped back. “No,” she said. “I almost gave in. I wanted to save my friends so badly. They’re my only family. If it weren’t for Ben, I would have ruined everything.”

“Hey, look at me,” Ben said, placing himself in front of her. “Without you, none of us would be alive. I heard what Poe said, and he’s absolutely right. Everyone’s home because of you.”

Rey began to protest, but Ben continued. “I’m home because of you. You need to understand that, because my life is forever changed because of you, Rey.”

She shook her head, but her heart filled with joy at his words.

Ben looked earnestly into Rey’s eyes. “I’m changing my name to Skywalker.” He turned to his grandfather. “I’ve done enough to tarnish your legacy, and Luke’s, and mother’s. It’s time for me to make it up to you all. I’m so sorry.”

Anakin smiled. “It’s a noble thing to change your name. But what will you do? Where will you go from here?”

Taking Rey’s hands, Ben said, “I’m staying with you. Where you go, I’ll follow. Anywhere. Back to Jakku? Done. Hoth? I’ll get a jacket. I need to be with you.”

In response, Rey launched herself forward for a kiss. They met for a moment, realized the awkwardness of kissing in front of one’s grandfather, and pulled apart blushing. Anakin gave a quick nod to Ben. “Then, we better get you two out of here.”

“You can do that?” Rey asked.

“After all these years as a Force ghost, I’ve learned a thing or two.”

Ben shook his grandfather’s hand. “I hope,” Anakin said, “that I do not see either of you for a very long time. Hold hands, you two.”

They grasped each other’s hands and held on tight. Anakin smiled, beholding the two of them together. “Time to go. Rey, please keep my grandson in line for me.”

“Yes sir,” Rey replied with a smile.

Anakin held out his ungloved hand. “Glad we’re on the same page. This may sting a little, but here we go.”

  
  



	5. Back for Good

Rey and Ben jolted upright, breathing heavily. It woke Poe from his nap, causing him to nearly fall out of his chair. “Rey!” He yelled, flinging himself forward. She caught him and held him for a moment. “I have to go find Finn,” he said, fumbling from the med-bay. He did see Ben, but Poe did not address him.

The two were alone. “Ben Skywalker,” Rey said.

“Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Ben asked.

“It’s perfect,” she replied.

They stood and embraced between the cots. Footsteps pounded through the door. It was Finn, clutching three volumes of the Sacred Texts. “Hey, hey! What is this? Back in bed! You’ve been unconscious for days!”

Rey ran to Finn, causing him to drop the dusty books in favor a hug. “We’re back. I promise.” She said.

Finn looked disappointedly down at the books on the floor. “Ah. There were a few things I was going to try, though. Would have made me look real cool if I was the one to wake you guys up.”

Rey laughed and hugged him once more. “Solo?” Finn asked. “Alright as well?”

Ben nodded his head. “Skywalker now.”

“OK,” Finn said. “Name change. Very cool.” After another second, he added, “Leia would be glad to hear it.” Poe, who was leaning against the doorframe, left at this comment.

.....

As he walked briskly away from med-bay, he heard a set of heavy footsteps crunching the gravel behind him. “Poe, may I speak with you?” It was Ben.

Poe cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I have a second.”

In a rare show of humility, Ben nodded, then hung his head. “You were like a son to Leia. I know that. I’m sorry you had to fulfill that responsibility. Should have been me.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t.” Poe replied, turning away.

Ben continued. “I don’t expect you to forgive me.” Poe paused for a moment as he continued, “I understand that everything I’ve done has hurt you and everyone here immensely. I just want you to know that I truly am sorry.”

Poe turned back around. He was unable to speak because a lump was forming in his thought. So, he merely nodded and took a step closer. After half a moment, he extended his hand. The two shook. Poe nodded one more time before walking away silently, hands in his pockets.

When Ben re-entered the med-bay, Rey was already packing her things. “I’m going to Tatooine,” she said aloud. “There are some things I have to do.”

Ben set his hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to Tatooine.” Rey gifted him a smile.

“No one is going to Tatooine!” Finn protested. “Not until we make sure you both are completely better.”

Rey tried to walk past him, swinging her bag to her shoulder. “We’re fine.”

Finn stepped in front of her. “One night. Stay one night so we can make sure you’re here for good.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Please,” Finn asked, “for my sake.”

She smiled. “Fine. Anything for your sake.” She let the bag slide back down into the crook of her elbow.

Finn put his hand around her shoulder. “Come on. I’m sure everyone will want to see you.” Turning around, he added, “and you too, Ben. Come on!”

Ben shook his head. “It would be better if I didn’t.”

“Are you kidding?” Finn asked, walking towards him. “You’re General Leia’s son. Han Solo’s kid. Everyone wants to see you. It’s been a while since you’ve spoken with Chewie, right? He’s missed you. Been asking how you’re doing every day.”

“Come on.” Rey said, taking his hand. “I think everyone should meet Ben Skywalker.”

  
  



	6. Getting Off-world

“The Falcon? No. Absolutely not.” Poe had his arms crossed, standing between Rey and the boarding ramp.

“Yes, Poe, I want it to be the Falcon. There are plenty of other ships here you can use,” Rey replied.

“You can fly mine as long as you don’t crash it around like that hunk of junk,” Zorii said, pointed helmet at her hip.

“Hey,” Poe said, “this girl’s no hunk of junk. We have a history together.”

Zorii rolled her eyes. “If only you treated your women like you treated your ships.”

“History?” Rey said, “I’m the one who flew it off Jakku. And it’s not your ship. It was Han’s. That makes it Ben’s now. He gets to decide who flies it and who doesn’t.”

Poe shook his head. “No, it would be Chewie’s now, since he was the co-pilot. Let’s let him decide, shall we?”

Chewie bellowed and flicked his arms toward Rey and Ben in a gesture that said, “take it.”

“Hey!” Poe said, “You’re supposed to be on my side, not theirs.” He looked at the small crowd that had formed around them. “How about Lando? He was the previous owner.”

Lando smiled at Rey and Ben. “If it was up to me, I’d let these two kids have it.”

Poe struggled to find another excuse. “The sand on Tatooine. It’ll get in the pistons and gunk them up.”

“The Falcon sat in the desert on Jakku for years, and she was just fine,” Rey reminded him.

Poe considered this. “Okay. Yeah. You’re right on that one. But surely-“

“Poe.” Rey interrupted, stepping forward. “We’ll bring her back. I promise. We just have a couple things to do,” she said, patting her sack. Inside were the lightsabers of Luke and Leia. It was time for them to rest, too.

“I don’t like it. I don’t like it,” Poe said.

“I’m not asking you to like it,” Rey said, giving him a good-bye hug. He kept his arms crossed, but smiled nonetheless.

“We’ll be back soon,” she said to Finn. Hugging him as well.

“Rey, I’ve wanted to tell you something,” They pulled away from their embrace. “I’m Force sensitive.”

Rey laughed. “No you’re not.” They paused. “You’re serious?”

“Hey, you can ask him,” Finn said, nodding to Ben.

“We talked for a bit,” Ben replied. “He’s serious.”

“Force sensitive? We’re going to have to get you trained. Get you a lightsaber!” She said excitedly.

“Hey, one thing at a time.” Finn said. “I’m going to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet. We’ll see after that.”

Rey began to board the Falcon. “We’re going to get you a cool lightsaber. A green one, maybe.”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Finn said. The pistons of the landing ramp steamed closed. In a few minutes, the trees beside the launch pad swayed under the wind of the thrusters of the rising ship. Then, they were gone.

“Was that what you were going to say this whole time?” Poe asked.

“Yeah. That was it,” Finn replied.

“Oh,” said Poe, “I thought it was going to be something interesting.”

  
  



	7. Rey What?

The old moisture farm made a comfortable temporary home. With some Force-assisted sand removal and some Ben-assisted mechanics, it became the perfect place to craft her lightsaber. Rey was glad to use parts from Luke and Leia’s sabers; their legacy lived on. There were parts she did not use, however. These she bundled together. Stepping outside the farm, Rey set the precious remains of the Jedi weapons on the sand. She willed the ground to part, letting the last pieces of the sabers cascade under a curtain of the silky sand. There they would stay, having fulfilled their purpose.

“It’s been so long since anyone was here.” Rey looked up, seeing an old woman holding the reins of some type of desert creature. “Who are you?”

“Rey.”

“Rey what?”

From inside the farm, Rey heard a crash and a mild expletive. Ben had been working on one of the moisture towers for the past few days. She glanced down at her hand. Around her ring finger wrapped a rusty band, most likely from that same moisture tower. It had been given with the promise that it would soon be replaced with a more traditional ring. She smiled.

“Rey Skywalker.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was inspired to write this by my bestie @captain_staryeyed, who also proofread this for me! I write for fun, but am always looking for suggestions on how to improve. Thoughts and criticism are welcome!!!


End file.
